


A Way Home

by Hestiaofthenight



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Mystreet Season 6 - Fandom, Mytreet, VOID Paradox, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Also their being chased by the government, Another characters are metioned, Gen, Mostly centered around Tommy and Vylad, Really I just wanna write a comedy of Vylad adopting Tommy, References to MS 6, References to VP, Takes place after events of VP but during events of MS 6, Tommy is emo science child, Vylad becomes dad to garbage science child, Vylads Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestiaofthenight/pseuds/Hestiaofthenight
Summary: Alright so Tommy gets stranded on the Mystreet World while the events of Season 6 rage on. He meets Vylad and together they try and get Tommy back home and in the process join the fight to keep the Void from destroying the multi-verse.





	A Way Home

Chapter 1

World Hopping Hitchhiker

  


Tommy first came to when the sounds of engine sputtering awoke him from unconscious. _Grass?_ He thought and like a punch to the stomach his senses returned to him all at once. He was lying on the dirt flat on his stomach the smell of rainwater mixed with car fuel in the air. He tried to push himself up with his elbows but he just fell again, hard, leaving him violently coughing and groaning as he flipped onto his side.

Around this time he noticed the grass he saw was actually corn. It was actually a field of corn. A _really_ big field corn. Beside the army of corn he saw his leather bag lying open less than a foot from him. _I must’ve let it go during the fall._ He didn’t remember how or why he fell just that it was a long fall and now considering it he began to wonder how he survived. Now that he was actually thinking questions started moving through his mind rapidly.

_Where’s Mom or Polly?_

_Did they fall to?_

_Where… or which world am I in?_

_How do I get home?_

_What happened to the void that consumed Modzilla’s world?_

Naturally lying on the ground in a semi-amount of pain he was in no shape to answer these questions. So instead of trying to push his whole body up at once he opt to at least get up to his knees in order to reach his bag. Grabbing it he looked through it to make sure nothing was missing.

When they had to run through the portal in such a hurry to escape whatever that _thing_ was he couldn’t bring much. A few pens, a notebook with scientific research, a broken emergency phone (it didn’t do so well in the fall), and a polaroid picture. It was of him and his mom standing in front of their new home. She was smiling, he really was not. _We took this less than a week ago._ It felt like one of the worst days of his life at the time. _Still not sure this tops it,_ he thought.

Then as if pulled out of his lamenting as one reaches for air when drowning the noise of the car sputtering came back to him much louder and a voice that was much angrier.

“Putain vous voiture stupide!”

“Copain, calmer et me jeter les clés, je vais essayer de recommencer.”

Another voice joined the conversation a lot calmer but no doubt annoyed with something. Tommy didn’t quite register the language at first with the fast shouting voice but realized it was French when he began listening to the second one. _How did I end up in France? Maybe they're just tourists.”_ He thought hopefully. Regaining some feeling in his legs he managed some strength to successfully stand.

The corn was taller than he was so he parted it slightly to look out and give a face to the voices. Hiding himself just to be safe. The car was a truck and an old one at that, it was a sky blue but the paint was faded and chipped. The barriers on the open truck bed was made of wood instead of metal and the headlights were perfectly round. It was very vintage and broken. As the voices seemed to be two men arguing about how to start it. One man in a red polo was leaning on the popped open hood with his hands on his face. The other, an older man looked was pushing the keys into the ignition and frowning when the old thing wouldn’t rev up to life.

_Should I go up to them? What would I say I don’t speak French. Even if I did I can just say “Hi, good people I’m from another world can I hitchhike!” No I can’t do that. But I mean the worst they can do is laugh ... or call the cops for a missing child…ugh dammit!_

While he was busy deciding the best way to approach his situation he heard a sudden rustle come from in the field. Realizing the sound caught the attention of the two men with the broken car he ducked down behind the stalks to avoid being seen. On the ground and thoroughly fright the boy bit his lip as he heard the rustling grow ever closer in his direction. A cold sweat went down his neck as he heard the rustle stop when it was loudest in his ear. For a few moments his rapid heartbeat mute out all other sounds. A strong wind then nearly blow the beloved polaroid out of his hand. Then he heard it again but at a lower volume, farther from him.

“Entends-tu cela? Est-ce un animal?” The man in the red polo had walk closer to the fields.

And again the noise stopped. As soon as it did the strong wind came back blowing up leaves into the air and even creaking the old car. A roar of the engine brought the cars big head lights on and its motor working, right after the wind had ceased.

“Les voitures fonctionnent!” The older man behind the wheel said something or other in a triumphant tone.

“Vous n'avez pas senti le vent!?” Red Polo man said in a bewildered manner.

“Qui se soucie du vent, vous devriez vous soucier de votre tête parce que Mary le coupera si nous n’avons pas la récolte de maïs au marché avant midi.” The older one had said but at this point Tommy had tuned out.

He gave up on trying to decipher a language he didn’t understand in any from aside from please and thank you. Instead a plan finally cracked in his brain as he watch Red Polo get into the now working car. _It’s not like I have to actually ask for a ride._ So once Tommy saw the wheel turn he ran. He ran fast.

Pushing his way down out of the mysterious corn field trailing behind the truck that was steadily picking up pace. Once he was close enough he grabbed the end of the truck and hoisted himself into the truck bed. Breathing hard Tommy rolled onto his stomach to avoid being seen and watched the dirt kicked up from the road as the vehicle sped up. Now under the blue tarp covering the truck bed he could see what it was hiding. More corn it was just more corn. As they drove away from the fields and to somewhere Tommy didn’t know the human conditions of hunger and sleep finally caught up with him. _They won’t mind if I take one._ He reasoned as he grabbed one of the peeled corn and started on the first meal he had in a long while, he assumed.

He didn’t remember when he dozed off just that he found himself waking up to no moment of the car and the voices talking again. Now Tommy had really no plan to leave the car or how to explain to strangers why there was a 14 year old hitchhiker in there car. All he knew in that one of the strangers was uncovering the tarp to collect the corn and not a human being. So in a natural moment of panic Tommy did what he always did in situations like these.

“Qui êtes-vo—argh!”

_“_ **_Yeeeettt!”_ **Tommy tossed the eaten corn cob right in the Frenchman’s face and ran like hell.

Running at full speed he could hear the shouts and confusion coming form pair getting distant as he turned a corner. Now Tommy was yelling apologizes at the two but having no idea if they understood or not he kept running. Turning corners and pushing past people on the street after getting a few blocks away he collapsed on a bench on a street he didn’t know. Maybe someone would’ve stopped him but it was night and crowded so he didn’t have much trouble getting away.

Catching his breath some semblance of calm returned to him. Until he took in his surroundings and looked behind him. It was the Eiffel Tower shining with the fluorescent lights that adored it. Tommy laughed out to himself in disbelief.

_They weren’t tourists. I am so dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (In order of appearance) 
> 
> “The fucking car isn’t working” 
> 
> “Buddy clam down I’m gonna try to start it again” 
> 
> “Did you hear that?” “Is that an animal” 
> 
> “I got the car to work!” 
> 
> “Didn’t you feel the wind” 
> 
> “Who cares about the wind we have to get this order to the market by noon or Mary will have our heads” 
> 
> “Who are you?!” 
> 
> It’s a rough translation I’m taking a French class but I use Google translate more that once for this


End file.
